


Relief

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A wonderful feeling.





	Relief

Our story begins in Dennis Creevey's dorm room, he's talking to his boyfriend Lee Jordan about his first meeting with Lee's best friends.

Dennis smiled. "I can't believe they like me."

Lee smirked. "What's not to like, Den? You're amazing."

Dennis blushed. "I'm just relieved the twins like me."

Lee told him, "I put in the leg work for you."

Dennis muttered, "Yeah, I noticed that you had spoken about me to them before."

Lee whispered, "Don't worry, I didn't tell them about the camera incident."

Dennis chuckled. "I know, silly. You would never share that secret with anyone."

Lee beamed, "Never because I wouldn't want to risk losing you."

Dennis reassured him, "You'll never lose me."


End file.
